wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/I/9
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Wsparty na ramieniu Jelsky'ego, wlókł się ciężko do domu; co chwila przystawał i oglądał się trwożnie poza siebie. — Pluń na te zmory! — uspokajał go kilkakrotnie Jelsky. Zagrodziły im drogę długie, ślisko wydeptane stopnie, wystające z równego szeregu kamienic. Borowski zapatrzył się na potężne, omszałe kolumny i na barokowe posągi w niszach. — Nie pójdę! — zawołał nagle i przysiadł na stopniach kościoła. — Chciałeś, żeby cię do domu odprowadzić? — Bodajbym był przeklęty! — Ech! — skrzywił się Jelsky. — W taki melodramat wpija się pierwszy lepszy cham gorzałką. — Ja jestem trzeźwy. — No chodź!... Ambicję cenię nawet u pijanego. — Bez ludzkiej ambicji i głupoty ty byłbyś zerem. — Obaj, obaj, Borowski... Ale wstań z tych stopni, bo to jest śmieszne i bluźniercze. Zamiast odpowiedzi przylgnął ustami do kamiennych schodów i trzykrotnie w piersi się uderzył. — Płakać nie mogę — szeptał ujmując Jelsky'ego pod ramię. — To mi piersi chyba rozsadzi!... — Tacy jak ty umieją już tylko na scenie płakać. — Ja na scenie szczerzej się modliłem niż teraz. — Każdy z nas, Borowski, każdy z nas dzisiejszych ma taką scenę, na której z powodzeniem szczerość odgrywa. Ja tylko w druku umiem się jeszcze szlachetnie oburzać. — Ja chcę się modlić! — Widzę jedyną drogę wyjścia: wstąpić na scenę. — Boże, Boże mój, cośmy z życia zrobili!... Widzisz, kto tam był, tego próg kościelny nawet odtrąci. — Gdzie? — W tynglu, w teatrze, w sztuce — to jednego diabła panowanie. Twoje to, Jelsky, królestwo, twa moc i chwała. — Pan gardzisz sztuką? — Tłum widziałem, twoją potęgę pojąłem... Gardzę sobą, nienawidzę swego życia! — Ale sztuką, pytam? Borowski zwiesił głowę i milczał. Jelsky roześmiał się krótko: — Oj, to słówko, to słówko fatalne! — Czyś pan co postanowił? — Wyjeżdżam dziś jeszcze. — Hm!... A żona? — Ja zbieg, ja złodziej, powrócę tam bez własnego imienia, bez przeszłości, bez żony, bez celu, treści i przywiązania do życia, tylko z tą jego klątwą!... — Ze sztuką? — skrzywił się Jelsky. — A kto cię tam będzie lansował? Macie u siebie porządnych dziennikarzy?... Ale przede wszystkim, co zrobisz z żoną? — Pozostawię ją Kunickiemu. — Jakże to „pozostawię"? I dlaczego koniecznie jemu? — Ponieważ ze wszystkich łotrów, jakich znam, ten karierowicz wydaje mi się najuczciwszym. — Hm!... — Jelsky wydął wargi. — Żenią się — chcesz powiedzieć... A no! poświęconą została sztuce, niechże z kolei poświęcą ją karierze. Poświęcanie się jest losem kobiety. — Müller!... — przypomniał sobie nagle Borowski i nachmurzył się. — Jego mi żal: młody! On się o tę przeszkodę gotów rozbić w życiu... Ale gdzie się podział Müller? — Poszedł z tą... rączką, z loży. Widziałeś ją? Borowski splunął. — Niech was wszystkich piekło pochłonie! — Dla takich mniej więcej poświęcają się kobiety... I one znają to słówko „sztuka"!... Przy bramie opuścił jednak Borowskiego spokój. Wargi dygotać poczęły, ręka czepiała się kurczowo ramienia Jelsky'ego. Pociągnął go ze sobą na górę. — Chodź! dam ci list do Kunickiego. Boję się o tę pierwszą chwilę dla niej. Chodź! — Kazał mu jednak oczekiwać w sieni; Jelsky rzucił ramionami, siadł jednak flegmatycznie na schodach i począł się bawić woskowymi zapałkami. Borowski wśliznął się do mieszkania na palcach. Przyćmiona lampa pod abażurem pali się na stole. „Jak zawsze w takich razach" — przemknęło przez myśl Borowskiemu. — Ta cisza, lampa z czerwonym abażurem, ostry cień na ścianie: długi, czarny i taki dziwnie niespokojny! — Czuł, jak za każdym krokiem traci władzę woli, jak to fatum znanej gorączki poczyna kierować jego ruchami... Skrada się na palcach, czai, własnego cienia płoszy i wzdryga... Przez chwilę zapomniał jakby, po co tu przyszedł; spojrzał na biurko i rzucił się do niego... Przerzuca kartki, przypada na krzesło i kreśli jakieś słowa bezładne, gorączkowe: ostatnie pożegnanie. Rzuca pióro i — roztwiera z hałasem szufladę!... Nie — nie to! nie to!... Chce biec do drugiego pokoju, lecz wzrok jego pada raz jeszcze na biurko. I zdawało mu się w tej chwili, że ze wszystkich ciemnych kątów pokoju rozlega się potworny, złośliwy chichot... Na stole leżała biała czysta karta: nie napisał ani słowa! Wiódł piórem górą, ponad papierem, jak zawsze w takich razach. — Boże mój! —jęknął. Opadł na krzesło, ręce zwisły bezwładnie. — Boże mój, więc naprawdę nie mam sił do prawdziwego życia!?.. Zmógł się przecie i pisał z wysiłkiem wielkim: „Wśród nas wszystkich ty jeden tylko nie zgniłeś do reszty, ty jeden kochasz może prawdziwie. Ona jest bierną, jak każda kobieta: miłości potrzebuje, pokocha tego, kto ją ko-cha. Broń i strzeż! Jestem najpodlejszym człowiekiem na świecie". Ale gdy drzwi uchylił i w półmroku ujrzał jej jasną głowę na poduszkach, uczuł, że nogi uginają się pod nim. Coś szczerego uderzyło go tym razem jakby obuchem w głowę i rzuciło do jej nóg. „Ty święta ofiaro!"... — zaczęło mu się już w myślach na wysoką nutę, lecz łkanie wtłoczyło mu te słowa nazad w piersi. Chłód jej stóp, które do czoła cisnął, wyzwolił mu łzy z oczu. Płakał jak dziecko, mąjąc jedną myśl tylko, że to źródło łez jest dla niego jedynym już źródłem szczerości i prostoty: mocy życia! — Właduś! — szepnęła we śnie. Uniosła się na poduszkach, zgarnęła włosy z czoła i znowuż opadła na posłanie. „Śpi — myślał — oczu nie otwiera". — Włada, zostaw mnie — zostaw mnie już dzisiaj. Sił brak! Ciała już nie czuję, duszy nie mam... — Jezu! — krzyknęło coś w Borowskim. — Zocha, nie! — ja nie to... — Piłeś znowuż, Właduś? — Matko Boża!... Zochna, Zochna, za coś ty mnie kochała?! — Ja cię zawsze, Właduś, lubię, ale dziś idź już — idź!... Borowski podniósł się ciężko z kolan. — Idę już, Zocha, idę!... A niech cię Bóg... Czucie instynktowne przepłoszyło ją w tym półśnie. Porwała się z poduszek i siadła na łóżku. Nerwowym, niespokojnym i sennym jeszcze ruchem przygarniała włosy na tyle głowy. — Nie, Władek, wróć się lepiej, bo ja się czegoś boję. Borowski wysunął się cichaczem do sieni. Jelsky siedział na schodach; urządzał sobie iluminację z woskowych zapałek i wygwizdywał piosnkę Yvetty o rozdartym serduszku. — Jelsky? — No? — Władek! — wołał z wewnątrz kapryśny, senny głos. — No — Jelsky gasił po kolei świeczki — to było do przewidzenia, że ty efektu nie darujesz. Podsłuchiwali pode drzwiami, miękki plusk bosych nóg o podłogę, a potem nagły krzyk: — Władek!!... Borowski biegł na dół, przeskakując po kilka stopni. Jelsky stał w sieni i nadsłuchiwał; rozrzewniało go to pluskanie bosych nóżek o podłogę. „W koszulinie biedaczka biega" I znowuż krzyk, tylko tym razem cichszy, niespokojny, poczuciem samotności lękliwy! „Gotowa sobie co złego zrobić" — pomyślał Jelsky. „Właściwie, wystarczyłoby w tym miękkim serduszku zbudzić anarchię uczuć, aby..." — Usłyszał w tej chwili ciężkie osunięcie się ciała na ziemię. Ujął za klamkę: drzwi stały nie domknięte. — A no!... — mruknął. — Zgasił zapałkę, zdjął grzecznie cylinder i wśliznął się na palcach do przedpokoju. Końca tej drodze nie widać! Nogi drętwieją, grzbiet w pałąk się zgina, głowa ciężko na piersiach zwisa — ciało się nie dowlecze... Żółta smuga blasku od kinkietów zastygła jakby i omartwiała w ciszy — i ta ścieżka tuż przed rampą — długa, równa, nieskończona... I dokąd ta droga wiedzie?... Pary czarnych, lśniących w ciemności, wielkich, okrągłych oczu... „Ile ich tu jest dzisiaj" — dziwi się Borowski. — Dech ich zaparty, pierś ciekawością przytłoczona... I oczy! — setki, tysiące oczu wlepia się w niego żądnie, chciwie, i ssie mu z piersi krew serdeczną... Idzie wciąż, wlecze się bez końca; dźwiga na sobie jakiś ciężar, co go lada chwila o ziemię rzuci... Padnie, zwali się!... Wszak te oczy wszystkie na to tylko czekają: padnij! padnij!... zwal się i krwią nam w oczach zabrocz! I dokąd wiedzie ta droga?... Przez kłamaną scenę życia na serdeczną scenę... Boże mój, Boże litościwy!... Nagle głuche łkanie wyrzuciło się skądciś echem i padło mu, jak kamień, pod nogi. — Potknął się!... Zmógł się i dalej idzie... Oczy! oczy! oczy!... „Władek, Władek mój!" — załkało po raz drugi. — Potknął się!... W kamiennej ciszy wyczekiwania napięta struna gromadnej duszy ludzkiej już huczeć poczyna: pęknie lada chwila. Oczy! oczy!... „Władek, ci artyści uczynią ze mnie dziew...!" — Potknął się, zatoczył i runął na ziemię. „Brawo, Borowski!... Bis!...” I wre huczy, przelewa się ten zgiełk. A potem sykania. Cii!.. -Dosyć, Borowski! Niech błazny teraz idą!" — I wpada ta trójka w spiczastych czapkach, o kredowych pyskach i wielkich karminowych wargach: wrzeszczy, skamle, szczeka i przeskakuje przez niego ze śmiechem: „Hopp!"... Oklaski, brawa i śmiech błaznów: „Hehehe!..." Ocknął się i dźwignął ciężko z ziemi. Pusto było na trotuarach. Podwójny szereg żółtych latarni zamykał się klinem, hen, w dalekiej perspektywie. Ponure, senne mury wyrzucały na cichą ulicę nie samotne echa jego kroków, lecz za każdym stąpnięciem głuche, stłumione łkanie. — Płacz, Zocha — płacz!... Ponad miastem, na chmurach, drgała krwawa, żywa, tętniąca łuna jakiegoś pożaru, zasnuwały ją czarne kłębiska buchającego dymu. A jednak cisza i pustkowie naokół — wielka cisza panowała o tej porze na mieście. ...A tam — znowuż scena! Tym razem gdzieś w ciemnych wyżynach, pod gwiazdami, hen! Ten oślepiający żar kinkietów, ta płonąca blaskiem plama na tle czarnej, gęstej, przepaścistej głębi nocy! I oni wszyscy zwlekają się tam po kolei — żywi, jaśni, promienni — pławią się w blaskach!... Oto wloką się bez celu, oni — młodzi! — smutni, błędni, z krwawymi przepaskami na oczach, z wyrazem niemocy na bladych twarzach; bezsilne ręce przed się wyciągają. „I tyżes nas opuścił, Borowski! — ty, piersi naszych jęku, niemocy naszej głosie!..." Przeszli — minęli... Tam w głębi kłębią się ciemne dymy i krwawią łuny pożogi; długim grzmotem tłumnych rozgwarów przebiegają ciężkie szeregi, słychać nieustanny suchy trzask, huk straszny i trąbki ciche, natarczywe granie. Marsz! marsz!... I oto „leci z szablą pan mój stary — złoty jak kudłaty lew"... Zasnuły go dymy, pochłonęła kurzawa… Z dymu wyłania się starzec, krwawego trupa na lewym ramieniu dźwiga, prawą ręką lirę do piersi tłoczy. „Gdzie walki jego echo? gdzie czynów jego spiżowy dzwon?..." I minął starzec, jak mija przeszłości krótkie wspomnienie... — Lecz oto wpada drugi, rozwichrzonym włosem twarz przysłania, stryczek tylko na szyi widać. Poznał go Borowski i jękiem powitał. „Synu, gdzie życia mego ślad, gdzie głos i skarga tych, co umarłych wskrzeszają, z żywymi cierpią, a przez sennych tratowani — giną? Gdzie są tłumu dzisiejsze ofiary? gdzie mojej, gdzie twojej, gdzie naszej doli skarga i bunt? — Synu! synu! — synu mój!" I zdawało się Borowskiemu, że to jaśnienie w górze błogosławieństwo promienne na potępioną głowę mu zsyła, tęsknota poczuciem mocy piersi mu rozszerza i ptakiem rwie się w górę — tam do nich! Prostują się zdrętwiałe skrzydła, szeroko zagarnęły sięgi — oto z ziemi się podrywa, w powietrzu bokiem się kołysze i orłem do nich leci. „Właduś, Właduś! Władek mój!" — Słyszę cię, Zochna, słyszeć będę póki życia... ...bo w sercu mym, choć je ukoję, brzmieć będą drogie łkania twoje, jak bęben, gdy gra do ataku!... Ponad miastem gorzała łuna pożaru. Kroki wywiodły go na ślepo przed oświetlone wejście hotelu. Turkuł oczekiwał już w westybulu. W wąskim gumowym płaszczu i w małej wełnianej czapeczce na głowie krzątał się o walizki: ptak przelotny gotów był do wędrówki. — Jesteś pan? — witał Borowskiego niedbale, zajęty bardziej swą walizką i portierem. Na Borowskiego mrozem powiało od tej twarzy. Przed chwilą jeszcze oczekiwał tego spotkania jak wyzwolenia; zdawało mu się, że wycieńczony padnie w czyjeś ciepłe ramiona, co go obejmą, wesprą, sił i otuchy dodadzą. — Panie, jak oni tu zdzierają! — skarżył się Turkuł. — Rzeczy pojadą omnibusem; my mamy czas, pójdziemy pieszo, opowiem panu po drodze jego rolę w Przeznaczeniu. Ujął go pod ramię i wyprowadził na ulicę. Płacąc napiwek groomowi, rozpoczynał swą opowieść: — Widzisz pan, w moim Przeznaczeniu główną rolę ma młody artysta. Pan czujesz miłość artysty? Bon! sztuka— kobieta? — problem! — (Przyparł łokcie do siebie i ścisnąwszy mocno kułaki balansował nimi w napięciu.) — voyons!— pasuje się. (Otwartą dłonią przeciął w powietrzu jak siekierą.)— Przepołowił serce! Połową kocha, połową tworzy. Czy pan potrafi oddać tę połowiczność, tę szczątkowość we wszystkim, co człowiek myśli, kocha, czuje, tworzy? Te... te niepodociągane struny, te zgrzyty, tę atmosferę ułudy... Bon! I zjawia się, widzisz pan, ta fatalna nuta bezwiednego fałszu w stosunku obojga. Projekty! projekty! Czy wiesz pan, jak potężnie marzą improduktywy?... Zaczyna pić, zaczyna kochać mocniej, cela veut dire: namiętniej. A potem ta tęsknota do harmonii uczuć, myśli, marzeń, czynu; ta potrzeba złączenia, zlania, stopienia w jedną całość sztuki—kobiety voyons, mój problem!... Zaś ona — taka mała polska kobietka. Pan zna ten genre'ek. Bon! — Otóż... — Otóż — przerwał niecierpliwie Borowski — ten pański artysta porzuca kobietę. — Nie. On ją tylko połowicznością swej natury i lepszą cząstką swego ja wprowadza bezwiednie w świat smutku, rozmarzenia, potrzeby ofiary. Ona dobrowolnie ustępuje z drogi. — Dokąd? — Borowski zatrzymał się na ulicy. — W grób. — Jezus Maria!... — Mocne w koncepcji? — co? O, ja zawsze mocno piszę. — Turkuł nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że człowiek, do którego mówi, jest tak własnymi ranami obolały, że każde dotknięcie kurcz trwogi wywołać w nim musi. — Widzisz pan — tłumaczył Borowskiemu dalej — przeznaczenie powiodło go kołem i rzuciło na wpół żywego tam. gdzie go mieć chciało. I teraz dopiero — tworzy! Z kolei zatrzymał się Turkuł i wyrzucił dłoń w górę. — Ars triumphans!— wołał. Borowski zaśmiał się gorączkowo. — Panie Turkuł, czy tak mocno stoi się w życiu na trupie? — Ręce splótł na głowie i w gorączkowym śmiechu zataczał się na ulicy. — Ludzie, do czego wy dziś dochodzicie! — Jak to do czego? Kapitalne wnętrza ludzkie wyciągamy! Borowski śmiał się wciąż. — O, ja to panu zagram! Ja to świetnie zagram. Cha!- -cha!.... Panie Turkuł, jakże to Müller śpiewał w kawiarni? „W tym naszej sztuki smak, naszego życia sens!" Cha!-cha! Borowskiemu spazm gardlany zerwał śmiech. — Panie, jakie krwawe są te nasze wnętrza, w których pan piórem dłubiesz po nocach, powróciwszy zapewne z tynglu lub zamtuza... I ja, i ja już wstąpiłem nogą na czyjeś piersi! Tylko jeszcze mi się to rusza, jeszcze drga i żyje! Jeszcze mnie te drobne ręce rozpacznie... Boże mój!... Turkuł wtłoczył ręce w kieszenie i spoglądał na niego spode łba. — Panie Borowski — rzekł po chwili — nieszczęścia, tak zwane życiowe... — To nie jest nic literackiego! — ofuknął Borowski. — Otóż to! Nieszczęścia, tak zwane życiowe, to starcia naszej upartej woli z naszym przeznaczeniem. Wierzaj mi pan, najwięcej zła, krzywdy, szkody sieje w życiu ten, co z przeznaczeniem swym walczy. A wiesz pan, co on z posiewu swych najlepszych chęci zbiera? Fałsz i kłamstwo na każdym kroku. Trzeba mieć odwagę powiedzieć „nie!" nawet na obowiązek. Ale na to lwiej pono potęgi potrzeba. Należy mieć ten zmysł prostoty w sobie, aby najistotniejszej cząstce ducha swego przyznać słuszność w życiu. Lecz na to dziecka pono potrzeba. Łoskot uliczny przycichł nagle — stał się głuchym, podziemnym, ciężkim: droga wywiodła ich na most. Przed oczyma Borowskiego zaświeciła mętnym, ciemnym połyskiem woda, nurzająca w swych falach długie i żółte języki blasków od nadbrzeżnych latarni. Huczał i dudniał most — a tam na dole szum i zgiełk mrukliwy i jakby odwieczny w swej ciężkiej monotonii. Ponad miastem, w bok, mrugała wciąż niema łuna cichego pożaru. Szli wolno. Kiedy niekiedy Borowski przystawał i wspierał się na barierze, Turkuł poddawał się, milcząc, jego woli. — Wspominaj pan najgorsze chwile swego życia: to sił dodaje. Czy nie poniżałeś siebie, aby swej dumie boleść sprawić? — pytał nieswoim, namaszczonym głosem. — Tak — odparł Borowski, zapatrzony w pęd ciemnej wody i czując, jak sam w wir jakiegoś pędu wpada. — Czy chorym będąc, nie odsyłałeś pocieszyciela. Czy nie zawierałeś przyjaźni z głuchymi, którzy nigdy nie pojmą, czego pragniesz? — O, tak! — Czy nie podawałeś ręki upiorowi sumienia, który cię straszyć chciał? — Tak. — Czy nienawidziłeś tego smoka, co woła przed każdym krokiem twoim: „musisz!" — i potężną łapą do ziemi cię tłoczy? Czy nie zrywał ci się w duszy okrzyk: „chcę! — Tak. — I jako świętość pokochałeś twe „musisz!" Teraz obłęd dobrowolnego szału znajdujesz nawet w swej największej świętości. Rabujesz sobie wolność ze swego ukochania. — Tak. — Dobrze, iż mi „tak" odpowiadasz: to jest mowa dziecka... I oto, Borowski — kończył Turkuł i wpół go obejmował — nazwałem ci trzy przemiany ducha: jako duch wielbłądem był, lwem się stał, w dziecko się zmienił... — Skąd pan to?... — Słuchaj! — Na zimną twarz Turkuła strzeliły rumieńce; recytował z przejęciem, z piersi te słowa wygłaszał. — Słuchaj!... Bo niewinnością jest dziecię i zapomnieniem. Zapomnieniem — Borowski! — Jest nowopoczęciem, jest grą, jest toczącym się pierścieniem, pierwszym odruchem, świętego „tak" mówieniem! O, do gry tworzenia, bracia moi, należy święte „tak" nauczyć się wymawiać: swej woli pożąda duch, świat swój odnajduje, kto świat swój utracił! — Skąd pan to?... Czy jest taka czarna księga, co by mnie potępionemu rozgrzeszenie dała? — Takiej nie masz. Jest natomiast inna, która ci dumę daruje. Przeczytasz — i staniesz na scenie jak bóg olimpijski! — A ona?... Zochna?... — Śmierć — życie, ból — sztukę rodzi. — Ale nie podłość. Zlituj się pan, ale nie podłość! Zdeptać to, co z całym zaufaniem u nóg nam się wiesza... O, na tę zbrodnię także dziecka tylko potrzeba! Turkuł tupnął nogą. — I gadaj tu z nim!... Borowski przechylał się przez barierę: patrzał na wodę, wsłuchiwał się w jej szmery głuche... „Władek. Władek! — ci artyści zrobią ze mnie swą dziewkę!"... Czuł, jak ten pęd przed oczyma rzuca w przeciwnym kierunku, ponosi coraz to prędzej, coraz to gwałtowniej... Huczał i dudniał mu most ponad głową... — Stopp!... — Turkuł w samą porę schwycił go za bary i zerwał z poręczy. — Panie Borowski, bój się pan Boga! Jeszcze żaden mężczyzna nie topił się z niezdecydowania. Borowski patrzał na niego błędnie przerażonymi oczyma i cofał się tyłem. — Co panu!?... — Nic —już nic! — minęło! Wtedy... zanim to uczyniłem, spojrzałem — i te oczy!... te oczy pańskie zimne rozżarzyły się w jednej chwili jak węgle. Myślałem, że mnie prowadzi... — Kto taki? — Diabeł!... — W imię Ojca i Syna!... Oj, źle, Borowski! słabyś duchem, wróć się lepiej tam — w łoże małżeńskie, w wyrzuty sumienia i obowiązki. — Nie mogę: stało się! Nie wiem, czy źle, czy dobrze robię, nie wiem nawet, dlaczego tak uczynić muszę — ale wracać już nie mogę! — Przeznaczenie! — objaśnił Turkuł. I ruszyli dalej. Turkuł, zaplątawszy się w krąg jednych myśli, nie mógł z nich wybrnąć: ustawicznie coś wspominał i recytował. Wreszcie objął Borowskiego serdecznie i przygarnął do piersi: — „Kocham tych, których dusza głęboka jest, nawet gdy od ran serdecznych ginie, kogo drobne przejście zniszczyć może! — albowiem ci są, którzy przez most przechodzą!" Stanęli wreszcie na brzegu przeciwnym i, oparłszy się o balustradę, raz jeszcze spojrzeli na miasto. Z ciemnego zwaliska murów wyrastały w czerwień płonącego nieba kościelne wieże, niby czarne i nieme upiory. Cicha łuna pożaru drgała wszerz po ciemnym niebie. — Tam! — myślał Borowski. — Tu! — wmuszał weń Turkuł, ściskając mu dłoń jak w kleszczach. I aby odwieść mu myśl w inną stronę: — Pożegnaj pan rekinów, westchnij do przyjaciół z kawiarni i tynglu. Borowski opadał coraz bardziej. — Panie — mówił słabym głosem dziecka — może to wszystko prawda, co pan mówił — możem i ja umęczony mym szczęściem i niedolą, mą miłością i obowiązkiem, mą cnotą i winą! Może i ja na to tylko szamotałem się, aby mnie przeznaczenie tam wreszcie rzuciło, gdzie mieć mnie chciało!.... Ale gdy pomyślę, gdzie to wszystko dojrzewa i bólem uświęca... Łoże rozpusty — kawiarnia — tyngiel — dziewki — błazny — zidiociałe tłumy wielkomiejskie — prostytutki uliczne!... A! — wszystko to takie małe, drobne, brudem cuchnące!... Cha!-cha!-cha! „sztuka!" Odrzucił się od bariery, dłonie w czoło wciskał i śmiał się. Śmiech ten padał w bezdeń, leciał w czarną przepaść, aby gdzieś, w głębi od skalnych odbiwszy się czeluści, wrócić ku górze krzykiem rozpaczy... Turkułowi dreszcz poprzez ciało przebiegał. Nastawiał uszy, poruszał chrapami jak wyżeł czuł sztukę!... — Śmiech taki wart życia — rzekł. — Ten śmiech spod piwnicznych wierzei grobów dochodzi: tak się śmieją dawne wielkie trupy nad dzisiejszym życiem... O, kto śmiech taki usłyszy, ten sam śmiać się przestanie!... Ciebie, Borowski, widoma łaska Boża opromienia. Ty z Bożą łaską śmiałeś walczyć... A tamto wszystko, ten nawóz sztuki — gardź nim! Wszystko, co nasze, co młode, co dzisiejsze — to nikczemność, to brud i rozkosz żałosna! Ale my jeszcze nie najgorsi — skoro śmiać się tak umiemy — z życia, z ludzi, z samych siebie... Śmiej się, Borowski, śmiej! Ten śmiech będzie tryumfem naszej szczerej sztuki nad naszym kłamanym życiem!... Szumiało miasto i gadała rzeka. Drgająca łuna rozrzucała się po niebie coraz to szerszym płaszczem. Gwiazdy gasły. I trzepotała się ta łuna na chmurach, jako wielki krwawy ptak; cicha i niema, próbowała jakby zniewolić do ratunku obojętny huk, zgiełk i gwar pustego życia miast wielkich. Czarne wieże kościołów strzelały w tej krwawej topieli coraz to wyżej i wyżej: zapomniane od ludzi, same nieba sięgały, Boga wzywały na ratunek Turkuł spojrzał na Borowskiego. „Przecież on spłynie tęsknotą jak krwią — pomyślał. — Przecież on z tęsknoty za nią powiesi się najdalej za dwa, trzy lata. Tacy nie strzelają się nawet". I nie potrafił tej myśli opanować: — Wiesz ty, że tym razem na śmierć idziesz? — Wiem — Borowski machnął ręką. Po wiaduktach między murami biegł pociąg, skakał z łoskotem po zwrotnicach, wypadł z dala na nasyp, gwizdnął i pędził przed się w obce, dalekie światy... Pozostał po nim ten pęd i rozmach w powietrzu, to rozpierające w piersi pragnienie lotu... — Pora nam! — Pora…